Never Go To Bed Angry
by DreamyOwl73
Summary: After an argument the night before, sixth years Sirius Black nor Remus Lupin can get to sleep. Nightmares startle them into realizing what matters most. For my friend Laura, sorry it's late. Merry Christmas, dearest! SiriusxRemus fluff


Never go to bed angry. It was a relationship rule of thumb. Naturally, Sirius never wanted to sleep and Remus knew the importance of it, and could always chastely beckon his lover to bed. It was Christmas, and neither boy had really wanted to go to home. They were the only two in their living quarters, and they loved it. Usually.  
>There were three other beds in the room, but sharing the bed had become so routine, neither spared a thought to sleep separately. They both couldn't sleep that night… the previous argument had them wide awake, but silent.<p>

_"Why can't you accept it? I embarrass you!" An angry Sirius shouted.  
>"You don't <em>embarrass_ me, Sirius, it's just—" Remus said, flustered but calm. This was just like Sirius, to not listen to the explanation, just scream to his heart's content. It was cute, but frustrating.  
>"It took you so long to show people that we were best friends! Now our relationship is too much? Is that it?" His face began to turn red as he yelled at his slightly teary-eyed boyfriend. He felt awful for making his lover cry, but this needed to be said.<br>"If I were embarrassed by our relationship, I wouldn't share a bed with you at night!"  
>"The rest of the Marauders know about us, Remus! It's not a big deal!"<em>

_A pause. A sickening pause. Sirius could see he had hit something deep inside Remus, to cause such pain.  
>"Our relationship is a big deal to me, Sirius." Remus said quietly, his hair covering his eyes.<br>"That's not what I—" He began quickly._

"—_I'm going to bed. Goodnight." The younger boy interrupted, moving to their bed and climbing in, immediately rolling over._

And with that, Sirius followed him, rolling over as well, so they weren't touching at all. They usually kept some form of physical contact during the night, as Remus always liked to know that Sirius was there. The animagus would never admit it, but he also liked knowing that the love of his life was there, too.  
>Sleep came to them both very, very late in the night. Most likely in the early hours of the morning, but neither of them knew. It was Remus who woke first, mid-morning, from a dreadful nightmare. He felt his tear-streaked cheeks, realizing he had been crying in his sleep. The images of his nightmare flooded back to him. Sirius kissing, hugging, holding, making love to somebody. He enjoyed his dream until he realized that somebody wasn't him. It was a cocky Marauder with glasses. He, of course, didn't hate James for this dream, but it was still sickening to see Sirius be intimate with his other best mate. He felt hot tears coming on again. He never really was one to cry all that much, but he couldn't help it now. The tears flooded down his cheeks, with quick hiccups between sobs, awakening Sirius.<br>"Remus?" Sirius said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his knuckles, as a child would. "W'ssa matter?"  
>"N-Nothing," Remus hiccupped, "Go back to sleep, Sirius."<br>"Did you have the dream about the werewolves again?" Sirius said in a tired, soothing voice. As if their argument hadn't mattered, or he didn't even remember it.  
>"No, g-go back to sleep, Sirius, I hate when you're cranky…" Remus rubbed away his tears.<p>

"I'm done sleeping. You had a nightmare, didn't you? So did I. Would it help if I told you about mine?" Sirius smiled.  
>"I… maybe… okay." Remus said. Perhaps this would distract him.<br>"Well, it was a follow up of our argument," So, he did remember. "I dreamt that in the morning you told me you decided that it couldn't work out between us. And I was heartbroken. When I really woke up to you crying… I was so afraid that my dream was about to play out in real life." Sirius spoke in calm, worried words.

Remus stared into Sirius' warm eyes as he spoke next. "I love you, Remus. No matter what childish things I say or do, never leave me. Needless to say, I probably couldn't live without you. Sometimes I forget to love you like I should."  
>The werewolf was greeted by a long kiss that he simply melted into. If going to bed angry meant that he'd get heartfelt declarations of love from Sirius… perhaps he should piss off Sirius more often.<p> 


End file.
